Data operations, such as read and write operations, are commonly performed by all computers. Further, data operations can be combined to perform specialized data operations such as data backup and data recovery. For example, a data backup operation can group write operations on a daily basis to backup data during a “daily” data backup operation. In particular, data stored at a primary storage location can be selected for a backup operation and “backed up” or copied to a target storage location for safekeeping. Should the primary storage location lose the data, the backup data can be recovered from the target storage location by performing read operations at the target storage location.
When selecting the target storage location for a data backup operation, a selection process occurs to determine the location of the data to be stored. However, this selection process may not be optimized to consider the growing complexity of computing environments. For example, data backed up a target storage location in the United States may not have been the best location to store the data. Perhaps the data should have been stored at a target storage location overseas from the United States.
Accordingly, a process for selecting a data storage location should account for the growing complexity of computing environments while also improving access to the data.